The Greatest Sacrifice of All
by Dragongirl1112
Summary: Arthur is mortally wounded on a quest to save his fathers life. Merlin is instructed to give the Prince his soul. They both like it AND... fall in love.
1. Pendragon and Emrys

The limp unconscious body of the once great and powerful Uther Pendragon lay on the bed in front the young prince.

"Sire the moonwart is the only thing I know that will save your father alas only one has ever been found," Gaius's voice was tired and painful.

Uther had not eaten for several days and was slowly wasting away. The ordeal with Morgana had taken a lot out of them all but mostly out of Uther.

"I...I must help him Gaius, I...we need him. Where can I find this moonwart?"

"The only time it was found..."

"Yes,"

"...It was found in the perilous lands."

"As I remember it wasn't that perilous last time I was there"

"Yes but without me and Guain there..."Called Merlin from the other room.

""

"Sorry" he said in a loud whisper"Without me and Guain there to save your princely arse you would have been dragon food"

"Dracon" the prince corrected then turning to Gaius said "We will ride at dawn"

After a short nights sleep both prince and servant were ready to leave. They met in the princes stables Arthur nimbly swinging himself on to the already saddled horse whilst Merlin struggled with the bridle of his own beast. Then patting her on the neck attempted to pull himself into the saddle, he succeeded in mounting his mule. However with a quick flick of her neck Merlin's horse sent him flying into a pile of straw much to the amusement of the prince.

"Merlin you great buffoon" Arthur shouted jumping out the saddle " We do need to ride today you know."

The prince stuck out a hand an helped Merlin up. Then began to help him into the saddle. Merlin pushed his foot into the stirrup. Arthur's hands snaked up one just below Merlin's knee the other resting under the thick material of his shirt at Merlin's skinny waist. For a brief moment their gaze locked and both men enjoyed true pleasure before Arthur pushed Merlin up and their touch was broken.


	2. Three Days Of Merlin

Three days of Merlin's constant moaning marked the border of Camelot and the bridge leading to the realm of the Fisher King. The guardian was not there. Merlin dismounted and began to lead his horse to a nearby tree.

"We're keeping the horses Merlin!"

"Now you tell me. Arthur do you think the bridge will hold them?"

"Of course Merlin but if it puts your little mind at rest I'll go first"

Before Merlin had time to protest the front hooves of the stallion were on the bridge. Half way across Arthur turned in the saddle.

"See Merlin no need to get your blouse in a..."The bridge gave way into what was almost certainly death.

"AARRTTHHUURR"His sobs disappeared in the darkness "_DRAGON DEFELUETTA"_

_You never heeded my word before, young warlock. When I told you to let the elder Pendragon die. Why should I answer your call now._

_Please, help me._

_Why, young warlock, do you continue to help the one who has hunted our kind?_

_No more riddles. I believe I'm in love with him._

_I know. I saw you in the stables._ Merlin's face turned red.

_You look like a tomato._

_Ha ha very funny, now are you gonna help me or what?_

_Very well, as you ...love him, this is the last time I intervene._ A mighty roar filled the air as the dragon swooped Merlin up in one giant claw, and set him on the ground where Arthur had fallen, blood streaked down his face. A jagged cut ran across his thigh, the blood gushing out like a running tap. His shirt was torn down the middle revealing his bare chest, that showed a claw mark to add to the scars of old.

_Nice abdominal muscles, hey Merlin?_

_Not the time. And yes, he has nice abs. _Merlin knelt down towards the body, placing one hand rather shakily on Arthurs chest. He had to hide the urge of wanting to feel it. Then he placed a hand on his forehead. "Yeaese hail!" Nothing happened. Twice he tried with different spells, but to no prevail. _ Are you sure you're not just using this as an excuse to feel his chest?_

_Shut the hell up. I've got to stop the bleeding._ Merlin turned and again placed his hands on the prince, and screamed at the top of his voice. A blinding flash of light followed by an ear piercing shriek originating from Arthur. _I need to get him out of here._

_I am not a taxi service. _

"Oi you! Merlin turned to see a group of druids.


	3. Emrys

Authors note: we based most of theses names on magical book titles.

Emrys

They walked back to a hideout, carrying Arthur. They were shut in a cell in the back of a cave. "Wait, please, my friend is dying."

"Why should we?" A druid named Dusk said. "He's hunted our kind before."

"Listen to me."Merlin shouted. "The one who goes by the name of Emrys." The leader stepped forward. "I am Balonor. How are we to know for certain that you are him?" Merlin raised his hand, and lightning started shooting out of it. _Could you do me another favour? _

_God, I'm not a petting zoo. Yes, O.K._ A big dragon can be very convincing.

_Not bad._

_Thank you. Now, why don't we focus on getting your boyfriend healed, shall we?_

_Yes. You know, like, whatever._

"A dragon lord." Balonor shouted. "This boy is in fact Emrys. We shall help the boy. Queste, what does our friend need to do?" A girl druid went into the cell to look at Arthur.

"These are deep wounds. I know a way to help but it requires sacrifice."

"I'll take it. I have too. For him."

"Then the first sacrifice is of blood." She said, handing him a large dagger. He slit his palm and spilled the blood into a goblet she produced. "The second is of magic." Merlin formed an orb of magic and channelled it into Arthur. "The third will need to be completed later. I will explain it to you and to you alone." She walked off.

Merlin was allowed to walk freely around the camp. Every hour or so he would go check up on Arthur, still wondering what his final sacrifice would be. Arthur was making a steady recovery, and slipping in and out of consciousness. Merlin would talk to him whenever he was awake. Kilgharrah kept making fun of him. _Your soul mate will die, your heart will be ripped in two, and you will follow him into the fiery pits of hell. He loves me, he loves me not, and he loves m-_

_Shut it, dragon._

_Wow, you're being rather touchy today. _He stopped._ You weren't joking were you?_

_Of course not._ Merlin sighed. _I really do love him. More now than ever_. "I love him, so get over it, you stupid dragon!"

The healing druidess overheard this. She walked up behind him. "The last sacrifice, of love, and giving him a part of your soul."

"How do I do that?"

"Virginity. You have to give it to him."


	4. Wake Up Call

Wake up call

Arthur was awake, and showed no signs of going to sleep again for ages. "Hey, Merlin."

"Yes, you ignorant bugar?"

"Do you want to take a ride in the surrounding woods?"

"Yes." Merlin managed to saddle his horse properly this time, to which resulted in Arthur's mood drop. "So, magic man?"

"Yes. Sorry 'bout that. I wanted to tell you, but with your fathers wishes..."

"Don't worry about it." Awkward silence. "Why did you help me?" Merlin's throat went dry.

"Well, that's a long story..." A certain dragon suddenly landed in front of them.

"Go on Merlin. Tell him. If you don't, I will because the Pendragon deserves an answer." Arthur turned to Merlin. "I can't. I know I need to, but I can't."

"What's going on?" Arthur asked. "Tell me dragon." Merlin started riding off. "Oh no you don't." Arthur blocked his way. Merlin groaned, his face going red. "Just get it over with, Dragon."

"Very well. A certain warlock has a thing for a certain price." He smirked.

"What? Are you saying..." Merlin silently answered. He dipped his head in shame, face red. "Can I go now?" Before waiting for a reply, he started galloping off. "Merlin, wait!" Arthur raced after him.

_Well, that went well._

"SHUT UP STUPID DRAGON AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He cried. He stopped at a waterfall. _I can never show my face again. Why does he have to be so good? He's made me into an emotional wreck without realising! _"Merlin?"

"What do you want? Come to laugh?" he growled.

"No. It's actually a shock. I don't know what to make of it. I mean it makes sense. It explains a lot." He stopped. "But you can't. Father's dying. If he found out..." Merlin nodded.

"Just one problem. And it's to do with your recovery." Merlin said. "But I need to know, if it was under different circumstances, would the feeling be mutual?"

"Yes." Arthur said without any hesitation. "Under different circumstances, yes." He smiled. Merlin returned the gesture. "Well, Queste came up to me yesterday, and was all like 'Hey, I know your final sacrifice' and I was like 'Yeah, so?' and she was like..."

"Just tell me Merlin!"

"We have to bind our souls together."He mumbled

"Great more magic mumbo jumbo"

"No actually this has to be more personal."

"In what way? Spit it out"

"Ask Queste." He replied.

"No. I want to hear it from you." Arthur said.

"Well, we have to..." Merlin rolled his eyes and whistled. Arthur blinked.

"You mean..."

"Yes, I do mean that." Merlin sighed. "And if we don't, you'll eventually die."

"Well that narrows it down to the one option. We have too. If you don't mind."

"I'm the one who agreed to it. I'm the one who likes you. Of course I don't mind." Merlin stopped. "But do you?"

"No, I may enjoy this." Arthur smirked. They went to a nearby cave, and Merlin started to cook a rabbit that Arthur had hunted. They did this without a word between them. As they were eating, the ground shook rapidly and the light went out. They were stuck in a blocked cave, with a fire as their only light source. "Merlin, you do realise this is the perfect opportunity, right? Merlin didn't reply. He was too busy kissing the prince's neck.


	5. Things To Do While Trapped  In A Cave

One of the many things to do while trapped in a cave.

Author's note: My best friend in the whole entire world, Midnight Zdunich, wrote this chapter for me. I am forever in her debt, as she is the best writer of yaoi smut eva! You rock Ellie! Yaoi queen!

Arthur's P.O.V

Arthur went into shock. It felt so gentle, so warm and so nice. Arthur pulled up Merlin's head and locked his lips on Merlin's, pulling his fingers through the warlocks wet, matted hair. He only ever stopped to breathe. He pulled of Merlin's shirt and scarf. Scar free, wet and beautiful Merlin, the guy he had secretly liked for over two years. Then, he went lower, while Merlin was getting rid of Arthurs clothing. Merlin touched a certain spot which made Arthurs hips buck and sent shivers down his spine. Merlin started moving back and forth making Arthur gasp. "Faster, Merlin, please, faster." He was reaching his height. One move and he would let go. He was determined to hold it in, make it last. "Give in Arthur." Merlin laughed.

"Never!" Arthur shouted. He drove himself into Merlin. "ARTHUR, MORE!" Hearing this moan from Merlin made Arthur let go. He screamed, cum spreading over Merlin's chest. It wasn't long after that the warlock repeated the process. Lying next to each other, covered in cum and sweat, they laughed. "If father ever found out..."

"He wouldn't. We could keep it quiet and he would never have to know."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, clotpole."

Merlin's P.O.V

The skin of his neck was soft. Arthur lifted Merlin's head up, and placed their lips together. The feel of his hair being pulled made him give out a moan. Merlin's top came off. Merlin suddenly got rid off Arthur's clothing. As he slid a hand under Arthur's belt, the prince let out a moan, his hips rising. Merlin climbed onto the prince and started moving back and forth. "Faster, Merlin, please, faster."

"Give in Arthur."

"Never!"Arthur straddled the warlock and began moving back and forth. He gasped and shouted "ARTHUR, MORE!" He was suddenly coated in Arthur's cum, which made him let go. Sticky and wet, covered in each others cum, they laughed. "If father ever found out..."

"He wouldn't. We could keep it quiet and he would never have to know."

"Goodnight, Merlin"

"Goodnight, clotpole."

_Enjoying yourself in there Warlock?_

_Yes, for your information, I am. Now shut up._


	6. The Morning After the Night Before

The morning after the night before

When Arthur woke up, the cave was clear, and Merlin was cooking breakfast. Arthur pointed to the entrance. "I cleared it within minutes, just like magic really."

"So, you're saying you could have got us out last night?"

"Well, yeah, but what would be the fun in that?"

"How did it happen?" Kilgharrah pointed at the warlock with his tail, and Merlin pointed a long finger at the chest of the dragon._ You do know it's rude to point._

_Probably._ "He knocked against the cave with his tail."

"He used magic to seal it." Arthur turned to Merlin. "He's all seeing and all knowing, and if I don't take his side, you may as well call me Mr. Marshmallow."

"Yes, O.K, I did it. But you can't say you didn't enjoy it."

"If you use this against me, I will fuck you so hard Merlin Emrys that you won't be able to walk for a year."

"Screw you."Merlin shouted

"Already have." They set off. Before they left the area, they returned to the village to collect their belongings. Queste carrying a basket of herbs ran up to Merlin. "Did you do the deed?"

"Well I'm not sure. We may have to try again just to make sure. "He said, giving the prince a cocky smirk."We won't want him dying."

"Happy to help." Arthur started singing.

"Winter, spring, summer or fall,

All you got to do is call,

And I'll be there for you baby,

You've got a prince." Merlin shook his head smiling. They started moving.

They came to a load of marshland." Apparently, it's on the over side of this bog."

"I bliming hope so. I want my comfortable bed back."

"Mine is more comfortable and is bigger than one person needs."

"Two's company."Kilgharrah commented.

"And three is a crowd. Keep your big nose out of our conversation."

"Well, that's rather hard, considering all I hear from you is 'His smile is adorable!" Merlin blushed. They carried on walking. All of a sudden, the earth crumbled and Merlin fell into the deep bog. "Merlin, no!" Arthur shouted. He tried to catch him, but only succeeded in pulling off his scarf. He waded in, and pulled Merlin up. He had no pulse. "I need to get his heart going again!" Arthur shouted. "Well, you could always..." The dragon rolled his eyes and whistled, just like Merlin had done. "Not a bad idea, but it's a really awful place to do it. And I have no privacy."

"I watched you the first time, through Merlin. I don't allow privacy. And if you want to save him..."

"O.K, O.K..." Arthur bent down and started kissing him. "Wake...up...you...stupid...prat." He started moving up and down. Merlin's chest lifted. "O.K. Pendragon, you can stop now. He's up."

"Merlin, you make yourself the victim too easily." Merlin opened his eyes.

"I should be a victim more often." They finally got through the marsh. As they exited, they came upon a beetroot looking thing. "We came all that way for a flipping beetroot?"


	7. Love is Sex Magic

Love is Sex magic

Authors note: Random word for today LOLLIPOPS (I am still writing her story for her, although I know only a little bit about Merlin, like, the first three episodes? But I lurve this pairing P.S. You can tell if it's me 'cause Dgirl can't do punctuation.)

Within hours, they were back in Camelot. "Still don't think there all that perilous." Merlin nodded in agreement. They gave the Moonwart to Gaius. "Merlin, help me get it ready."

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Merlin grumbled.

"I'll go with him." Gaius swore he saw a smirk flash across both their faces as he said this. _I wonder what happened. _He thought. Merlin said a couple of spell words and grinded it up. Arthur was caught in the golden colour of Merlin's eyes as he did this. Within minutes, it was ready. Gaius made Uther swallow. He sat up. "Thank you."

"Well, I'm going to bed." Arthur exclaimed, secretly handing Merlin a note.

"Same here. Goodnight everybody!" Gaius caught Merlin in the corridor. "He knows?"

"Yes, but he won't be telling anybody, for a very specific reason." Merlin smirked as he walked away.

Merlin sat in his room and red the note. 'Boggy,

Meet me at the balcony at 59 past 11.

Heartache xx' Merlin laughed. It was a date.

Uther and Gaius were strolling the castle as Uther caught up on what he had missed. As they were walking, they heard whispers, and decided to follow them. On the balcony stood Merlin and Arthur.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow, Merlin. I needed to talk to you today. How are we going to carry this on? I can't let you go; that's out of the question."

"We'll find a way. Secret meetings whenever possible. You nearly died. I nearly lost you once. And damn me to hell if I lose you again." Arthur pulled Merlin in and kissed him.

"I won't let that happen." A quick hug.

"Goodnight, sweet prince."

"Goodnight, my greatest treasure." They both then went their separate ways.

"Well, that explains a lot." Gaius whispered.

"How?" Uther asked.

"They've been inseparable ever since they got back, my lord. Always smirking, and laughing when they think that they're out of ear-shot."

"I believe a long conversation is in order."Then pointing to the nearest guard barked, "Arrest my son and his servant and bring them to my chambers!"


	8. Long Story Short

Long Story Short

Merlin and Arthur were marched into the hall. They had figured out by now that they had been found out. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" They stayed silent. "I need an explanation!"

"I love him father. You saw. I told you he was going to flip, didn't I? That means I won the bet?" Merlin nodded. Uther clutched the side of his throne, knuckles going white. "I'll just have to banish the boy then."

"He's not going anywhere!" Arthur shouted. "If he goes, I go with him! And if he is cast to death, may I be cast in the same direction, if it means I get to spend even a second longer with him! If it wasn't for Merlin, we would have both died! He agreed to help me, and he saved my life! Can't you be grateful, for even once in your miserable life?" Merlin looked up with adoration at the sweat covered man who had vowed to die by his side. He whispered "Thank you, Heartache."

"My pleasure, Boggy." He smirked. Merlin couldn't help but return the gesture. "It feels good to stand up to the old man every once in a while. Something I learnt from you and Gaius." Smiles.

Uther shook his head. "I trusted you to be king, and carry on the family name."

"Well, who says I can't be king? The people will have to get used to it. And Pendragon is a hated name. It'll be good to change."

"Very well. If you think you can deal with the consequences, you can stay together. One condition, no..." Uther preformed the new universal gesture for sex, then Merlin looked to the floor. Arthur held up two fingers, clearly meaning 'twice'. "Don't tell me, I don't even want to know. Fine, no conditions. Arthur ran up to Merlin, and hugged him. "I will never stop fighting for you."

"And I will never stop loving you."

"You're going to get us killed one day."

"Why do I care if the days I spend alive are with you." They walked out of the room, greeted by Gaius. "What's going on?"

"We've just been given permission to be with each other. Arthur shouted down Uther until Uther couldn't find anything else to say."

"Have you told the dragon yet?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, and he heard the whole conversation." They walked past Gaius.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"I still can't believe this is real. Long story short, I love you, moron."

"And I love you, you thick prat."


	9. Arthur's Note Author's Note

Realized how totally crap this story is, (I was eleven when I wrote it) so, look forward to the re-written version SOON

A/N: O.K. this story originally started as a K, but then... MidiZ got hold of it. SHIT.

Oh and we're both TOTALLY in love with this paring... AND ARTHUR PENDRADON HE IS HOT (especially top-less)

There is a problematic sequel coming up called... uh... 'A Problematic Sequel'

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Oh and if I can get 25 reviews I'll write a little side story of your choice and raiting...

Oh and I'm beginning to upload the sequel called "RETURN OF THE KING, A PROBLEMATIC SEQUEL"


End file.
